


Prompts #4

by Omazun



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Don is Bisexual, Gay, I Love My Babies, LGBTQ, Leo is a parent at heart and will never accept that his babies are growing up, Leo's like the Dad and Raph's that cool Uncle, M/M, Mike is Fully Gay, Other, Raph understands but still hates believing it, Why do i love overprotective Leo, and dirty dirt, and gay little brothers, and two big brothers that love their little siblings no matter what, chill/idgaf unless u ded mofo Raph, dey proud, dont be like me, fuck now i cant stop tagging, hint hint, k im done, my chirren, no matter what, not incest tho, one gay mag, peace bishcuits, pure fluff, they don't care, this is about two growing turtle teens becoming men, this is where winter break takes me, what happens when u stress for 2 weeks over finals kids, why do i love this prompt so damn much, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omazun/pseuds/Omazun
Summary: Prompt Four: Don is bisexual and Mike is fully gay and they love gushing over their little pieces of eye candy together. Personal head cannon.





	Prompts #4

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: A Collection of Prompts That Are Updated/Posted Randomly  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these lovable little guys ;(
> 
> Notes: 2k3 'verse. I feel like the brothers are close enough for them to be horny around each other and 'gush out' over anything that gets them turned on xD, I could definitely see Don and Mike doing this and Leo and Raph seeing it completely normal.
> 
> I wanted it, couldn't find it, made it. Enjoy :) Also, not T-Cest, but both Mike and Don gush over guys together and I love the idea of Leo and Raph thinking it's straight out adorkable ^-^ Also, I wanted to have a fic where one of the brothers are openly gay, I think it's freaking cute as hell and no one can change my mind.

Raph moved into the living room, magazine in hand. Mikey jumped off the couch and Don sat on the floor, eyes glistening with energy.

"Thanks, Raphie!" He smirked, the genius out of his lab for once. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, horn dogs. Jus' give it back when yer done." He smirked, "Then again, I don' know what I'll find on tha covah when I do get it." He teased.

"Ewww! Raph!" Mikey groaned, punching his brother gently in the shoulder. Leo was sipping his tea peacefully, planning to make a nice easy trip to his room for some reading, when the orange banded turtle practically danced right into him, causing him to skillfully jump back.

"Mikey! I have tea in my hands, it's _hot_!" He reprimanded. Mikey smirked that _teenager with raging hormones_ smile and Leo noticed a magazine in his hands- _oh heck no-_ and that was **it** for Leo.

" _Hamato Raphael_ ," He started, Raph groaned from where he was trying to slowly sneak back into the door he had come from, "pleaseexplain why our little brothers are holding a _DNA_ magazine with an _exposed V-Line and bulge?_ " He had his ' _I am the parental guardian because I'm the eldest'_ voice on and Raph knew it was over for him.

"C'mon, Leo, let tha guys have _some_ kind'a teenagehood! Dey're goin' through puberty an' all dat." He explained, looking to his two brothers in hopes of backup. Afterall, he had to go _buy_ that stupid magazine for them in the first place, and despite that he was all the bundled up in a trench, gloves, boots, and more, he still received dirty, disrespectful looks.

It had more annoyed Raph than embarrassed him. If it had been one of his little brothers going in there and getting those looks though- _Raph would've had to beat some sense into some storegoers that night_.

His little brothers had always been open about their sexuality- and Raph didn't want them, any one of them, to come home one night ashamed about who he was and what he liked. They were lucky being underground that even though they _knew_ how much queers were hated (whether bisexual, lesbian, or gay), they would never have to deal with that hate.

"It's one magazine, Leo." Don spoke up, his face holding a faint blush to his green cheeks and his voice a bit shaky. Mikey then plopped himself down next to his brother and opened the magazine.

"Plus, not like we'll actually _see_ anything- that's porn, dude."

" _Okay_ , thank you, Mikey." Don cleared his throat, stopping his little brother from getting the two of them in trouble.

"Look," Don showed Leo some pages, "just harmlessly _sexy_ men." His eyes held something in it that no one could picture the young, gentle genius having- lust.

Leo pursed his lips before sighing, "Fine. Raph, if any of them end up addicted to gay porn however, it's going to be _your_ arse that I'll handle. Understood?" Raph blinked owlishly, ignoring his little brothers' snickers. Leo sounded _downright_ threatening.

Raph nodded slowly as Leo stalked by.

"Now can me and my brother be left in peace? We were in the middle of something?" Mikey whined. Raph gave him a look that simply said _'give me that tone again, I swear to God I'll beat you until you're a plum'_ and Mikey shut up.

"We appreciate the work, Raphie. Now, Mikey, Sidharth Malhotra isn't hotter than Hugh Jackman, right?" Mikey rolled his eyes.

"No-freaking-way! For _me_ , it's still Morris Chestnut! That choco-goodness…." Mikey leaned back against the bottom of the couch, totally fantasizing about those big hands of his roaming over his plastron. A kid could dream.

Raph left then, realizing he didn't really want to know how much innocence his little brother was losin. He overheard a bit more of the conversation and internally yelled at himself, realizing Leo _was_ right.

' _They were getting far too mature...far too mature.'_ Raph thought with a shudder.

" _Well, either way, they put him as 9th hottest man in the world! Who in their right mind...ugh! The nerves of these people. Hugh is too damn dreamy to be surpassed."_ Don had grumbled.

" _Dude, Chestnut isn't even_ up _there! He's too underrated. I mean, look at his smile! His eyes! Don, his fucking body is- oh my fucking gosh it's amazing."_

Yeah, Raph regretted letting them have that magazine. Stupid puppy dog eyes.


End file.
